


Bad Deal Gone Wrong

by Huck_Buck2020 (BuckCherokee2020)



Category: Mountain Monsters (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Dark, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Drama, Guns, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped, Knives, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Torture, Weapons, bad deal gone wrong, explicit sexual assault, finding love in a dark place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckCherokee2020/pseuds/Huck_Buck2020
Summary: Huckleberry's drug dealing days have come back to haunt him, especially when one of his teammates, the youngest member and his secret crush, Buck, is caught up in his dark past.After witnessing Buck being submitted and sexually humiliated in front of him, one of the men drags Huck out of the warehouse, and threatens him that if he doesn't bring those drugs they paid him for, he promises that they'll do much worse to Buck, then a 'simple' blowjob.
Relationships: Jacob 'Buck' Lowe/others, Joseph 'Huckleberry' Lott/Jacob 'Buck' Lowe, Willy McQuillian/William 'Wild bill' Neff





	1. What Happened to me?

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this is my first story in this fandom. I've been watching this show for a few months and I've quite enjoyed it. 
> 
> second, I mean no disrespect or harm to the AIMS' team (especially Buck, he is my favorite).   
> I also do not know them personally or own the idea of Mountain Monsters. I'm just burrowing them for my imagination. 
> 
> Thirdly, and most importantly, this will be a gay story. Wild Bill and Willy are in a relationship, and Huckleberry and Buck begin to form their own relationship,. I'm leaving Trapper and Jeff alone in their own 'respective' relationships.   
> *Also, I'm allowing criticism, but please no hateful comments. I understand that they're all in a heterosexual relationship.   
> This is purely fiction. 
> 
> My two male characters: Travis Barnes and James Smith

Buck made a soft stir. Huckleberry jerked himself awake and instantly became on high alert. He sat up straight in his chair and squuezed Buck's hand, silently reasssuring the young rookie that he wasn't alone. Somehow, he had managed to fall asleep in the uncomfortable chair along with the annoying bright lights and beeping sounds. Nothing out of the ordinary in your typical hospital room. 

  
Unfortunately, what was unusual in the room, was Buck; the young rookie, the charmer, and sometimes the joker of the team, was lying on the hospital bed. There were ivies hooked up everywhere, his skin was pale, and he was wrapped up in a hospital gown. Buck had been in the hospital for about a week, going in and out of conscious. Every team member had taken their turn to watch over him for the week. But on the rare occasion when he did wake up and notice that Huckleberry was not in the room, he would freak out and either demand to see Huckleberry, or slip into a panic attack, more than likely remembering something happening to him when he was held captive. Nothing or no one could snap Buck out of his panic state, except for Huck. 

  
The next time Huck took a glance at Buck's sleeping face, he noticed that Buck was awake and looking at him with an unreadable expression. He had to tread carefully. 

“Buck, how are you?” he asked, softly. Buck glanced at the machine that was hooked up to him and he sighed, before he answered in the same voice. 

“Groggy and I feel like shit.” 

“I know, Bubba. Is there anything I can do or get you something?” Buck nodded a no. 

“No. Just...just don't leave me again,” he replied in a shaky voice. Huck gave him a soft look. 

Since the last time he left Buck alone to get some rest, by order of Trapper (he had refused to leave Buck's side, the moment he returned home from his ordeal), Buck had gone into shock and just about lost it. Trapper was the one to watch him, he couldn't calm Buck down, so he had no choice but to call Huckleberry to the room in order to get Buck to calm down. 

“I won't leave you again, you have my word,” Huck promised. 

“I need you, Huck. I can't go back there again. I can't heal myself without you,” Buck continued, his voice breaking. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

Huck made up his mind. He got onto the bed, as Buck scooted over, and wrapped his arms around Buck's shoulders. Buck laid his head on Huck's shoulder, and inhaling his friend's scent, he felt calm for the first time in a week, since before his ordeal. 

“I'll take care of you, Bubba. I promise. Get some rest, I'm not going anywhere,” Huck promised. That was all Buck needed to hear. He snuggled closer to his friend that he's known for years and let his eyes gently close, knowing he was safe in Huckleberry's arms. 

**AIMS**

That was how was Trapper and the rest of the team found them a few hours later, both fast asleep. Buck had moved even closer and had his head on Huckleberry's lap, while one of Huck's hands had a firm, protective hand on Buck's shoulder. 

“Well that's a nice sight to walk into,” Willy commented quietly and seriously. 

“You said it, bro,” Bill said. 

“It looks like Buck's found his safe haven. Do you think they were able to talk over their feelings for each other?” Jeff asked. 

“I don't think so. We all know that Buck doesn't like to discuss about his feelings, especially his love for Huck, but since his ordeal, he's wanted nothing but to be near Huck at all times,” Trapper answered. 

“Probably 'cause they both been through the same ordeal. Maybe the thugs didn't harm Huck as much as they did with Buck, but they forced him to be part of it somehow,” Willy guessed. 

“They did,” came a soft voice, that came from the bed. The AIMS team expected to Huck awake and sitting up, but instead they saw Buck up and looking at them. 

“What do you mean?” Bill asked. Buck frowned, as he narrowed his eyes, trying to remember. 

“You don't have to talk if you're not ready,” Trapper reprimanded quickly, as he glared at Bill. 

“I do,” Buck said. The others looked skeptical, each thinking the same thing. Was Buck really ready to recount the horrible trauma he was put through? “I need too,” Buck said, making up his mind. 

“Well, take it easy, we're here for you. If you need to stop, then don't force yourself to continue. Take your time with this,” Jeff replied, as each of the team member found a place to sit. “So, what happened to you and Huckleberry?” Jeff asked.

Buck sat up, while trying not to wake his friend, because god knows that Huck needed more rest than he did. “Well, to be honest, it's all still a bit hazy,” Buck started. 

The other team members, Trapper, Jeff, Willy, and Bill listened with rapt attention. This was the first time that Buck's been able to speak with confidence, since the time he had been held captive, without having a panic attack. It could be that he was next to Huckleberry, and his sleepful, even breathing helped Buck stay calm. 

Buck took a deep breath, before he began: “You guys have to understand that I don't like being the victim or anybody's weakness. Unfortunately, I became both in less than 24 hours. I'm still trying to process on why Huck and I were kidnapped and held captive, in the first place.” 


	2. Huckleberry's past catches Buck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kidnapping happens in the middle of season two, sometime right after Wild Bill's Bear Beast. 
> 
> Huckleberry is Huck, Joe, or Mr. Lott.  
> Buck is Jacob. 
> 
> Huck calls Buck, Jacob, because he doesn't want these men/thugs to know of his friend's nickname/show's name. 
> 
> I know this chapter is short, but the next one will be longer, I promise.

**AIMS**

The young rookie's steps were quick and purposeful. The older, taller, and bearded man trailed behind. Buck was pissed. According to Trapper, Wild Bill had screwed up on the night investigation, big time. If the young rookie had been with them during the night hunt, things might've turned out differently.

“Buck, slow down,” Huckleberry demanded of the younger man.

“Why? You know why I'm upset,” Buck snapped back.

“Is it because we took Wild Bill on our night investigation, instead of you?” Huck asked. Buck finally slowed down, in order for Huckleberry to catch up with him.

“More or less. We all know that he's a passionate bear hunter, and he can get out of control in less than a heartbeat,” Buck explained. Huckleberry gave his young friend a half-smile, half-serious look.

“So can you. You know I get crazy with worry, when you're running around with Willy and Wild Bill,” Huck replied, with a serious voice. Buck finally paused his steps and turned to face Huck. They were about a half mile to his truck.

“I didn't know. You know I try to keep an eye on the two, especially Bill. But luckily for us, Willy has a good hold on Bill and can control him without trying.”

“That's true. But you're still the rookie of the team and one of my closest friends. I couldn't bear it if you got hurt during a night hunt somehow and I wasn't there to protect you. You know I care about you, maybe a little more than anyone else on the team,” Huckleberry declared.

Buck was stunned. He didn't know what to say. Since he and Huck had started with the AIMS team and hunted monsters and legends together, Buck had developed more of a crush on the older man, within the last year or so. Buck was a closet gay and have been for most of his adult life, since it was still frowned upon in West Virginia; yet he had grown to be attracted to older men. And Huckleberry was no exception.

Buck tried to smile. “Huck...-” he began, as he noticed that Huckleberry became increasely tense.

“Quiet, Buck,” Huck ordered, before grabbing the rookie's hand. “Follow me. Your truck is up by the holler within a half mile,” he instructed.

“Is it an animal?” Buck asked.

“No, it's...” Huck began, before several burly, looking wild men advanced in front of them. “Shit,” Huck finished, before the two of them backed away slowly.

“This is not good,” Buck said slowly and mainly to himself.

“Out for an afternoon stroll in the woods, with your boyfriend, huh, Joe?” said one of the men. Huck narrowed his eyes, as he tightened his hold on Buck's hand. Buck gave Huckleberry an uncomfortable glance, not liking this new situation.

“Do I know you?” Huck asked.

“Not us, personally, but you know our boss. And he has some unfinished business with you.”

“Fine, I'll talk to him. But leave my companion out of this,” Huck warned.

“Aw now, we can't just let your _lovely_ companion get away scotch free,” the leader said, with an evil glint in his eyes.

“Jacob has nothing to do with this,” Huckleberry snarled. Buck blinked. Huck never called him by his real name, unless they were somewhere private, so this must be serious.

“Huck, what's going on?” Buck asked, having an uneasy feeling and not liking several of the men's lust fill gazes that were directed at him.

“Does the word _meth_ have any meaning to you?” the leader sneered. Huckleberry's eyes widened at recognization of one of the drugs the cops had confiscated awhile back. Huckleberry dropped a hold on Buck and gently shoved the rookie in the opposite direction from his truck.

“Huck...” Buck started.

“Get out of here, Jacob! Don't worry about me!” Huck frantically told his friend.

“No, I'm not leaving you behind...!” Buck started to say, but was interrupted.

Pulling Buck out of the way, Huckleberry threw a punch at the man who was sneaking up behind him. Unprepared for the sudden attack, Buck fell on all fours. “Shit!” Buck cursed. Huckleberry had enough. He grabbed his pistol from his back pocket and trained it at the leader.

“I told you sons-of-bitches to leave Jacob alone!” Huck growled. The leader laughed.

“Are you going to shoot us, Joe? I'd like to see you try,” he taunted.

Without warning, Huck shot him in the leg, and the leader went down with a shout, also making Buck cover his head, with a cry. The rest of the men closed in. Huckleberry was able to shoot twice more, as Buck managed to take one down by swinging his leg out and tripping the man, but he was no match for the next two that leapt on him.

“Huckleberry!” Buck shouted, as one of the men who leapt at him, roughly hauled him off the ground, and managed to have him in a headlock, with his arms pinned behind his back.

“We have your companion!” said the man, who was manhandling Buck. Huckleberry whipped around and locks eyes with Buck's.

“Son-of-a-bitch, Jacob!” Huckleberry shouted, as he aimed his gun at the man holding Buck captive.

“I wouldn't try it, if I were you,” said the man, as he tightened his hold on Buck's neck, and making Buck choke on air.

“Daggone it,” Buck gasped, his eyes starting to water. “Huck, go! Go get help!” the rookie pleaded, while he struggled for air.

“And leave you with these disgusting men? Not a chance,” Huckleberry snapped. “I'm the one your boss wants. Let him go.”

“Disgusting, are we? You might want to rethink your words a bit, Mr. Lott.” The man smirked a little, while he loosened his grip on Buck's neck. He bent down and gave the rookie a seductive lick on his cheek. Buck froze, a mixture of fear and disgust on his face, fear being stronger of the two. “We'll see just how disgusting we can be with your little companion.”


	3. Buck's nightmares have just begun...

**AIMS**

“Wait-what?” Buck asked in a shaky voice, having a really bad feeling about this. Buck suddenly gasped when he felt the man's hand lower down towards his waist. He now knew what the man had in mind. He began to struggle when the man's hand began to undo the button on his jeans. He couldn't move much with his arms pinned behind his back.

  
“You want him? You want your little whore back? Don't want anyone else to touch him but you?” the man sneered. Buck looked up at Huckleberry and noticed that the man wasn't moving. He was just staring, with an unreadable look on his face, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing; his hand with the pistol was pointed at the ground, as if he had surrendered. Buck paled. Had Huck given up? That wasn't like his best friend to just give up in a fight. 

“HUCK!” Buck pleaded, trying to snap Huck out his sudden, frozen state. “No, let go of me!” the rookie cried out, as the man's hand slip into his jeans and squeezed his dick. Buck cringed. The man gave an evil chuckle. “Stop!” he hisses, as the man squeezed him again. 

“You're a kinky little bitch, ain't ya?” the man sneered, as he squeezed Buck's dick a couple more times, just to make his point known. 

“I said stop!” Buck snapped. “Don't touch me!” he panted, the sweat coming off from his neck. He was getting dangerously close to coming.

He tried to struggled, but the man just tightened his grip on him. “Let go of me, you son-of-a-bitch!” The man leaned against his cheek and the rookie could feel his smile. 

“Not a chance, baby boy. You're going to be fun to play with,” he promised, before he gave Buck a peck on his cheek, making the brunette cringe. 

“Don't you dare call me that!” Buck snapped. Buck hated the way the man was talking to him. He may be gay, but he was not a girly boy, he was a mountain man, dammit!

“We'll deal with your non-responsive partner soon enough. Sweet dreams, sweetie...” 

One of the men hit Huckleberry hard in the back of the head. “Huck!” Buck cried out, but was cut short by a head injury of his own. 

**AIMS**

When Buck woke up, he couldn't see straight. It must've been that blow to his head. Still, the only thought that went through his mind was Huckleberry...Huck! Huck!! Oh god, he hoped his friend was okay. “Huck?” he blinked several times, trying to get back his eyesight. “Huck, answer me, dammit!” he panicked. 

“I'm right here, Bubba,” said a voice to his right. “I'm here.” 

Buck looked over to his right. Huckleberry was tied to a chair near him. It was only then he realized that he was tied to a chair himself, bound at the arms and around at the feet. Someone knew what they were doing. The knots were strong. 

“Are you hurt?” Huck asked him. Buck gave him a sarcastic glare. 

“Never better, thanks for askin'.” Huckleberry sighed. He knew the kid could lighten the mood when the air felt heavy at times; but this wasn't the time or the place for that type of humor. 

“Buck,” he reprimanded. 

“I can't see very well,” Buck replied. “But I think I'm okay. Thankfully that man didn't grope me too roughly...” 

“HE WHAT!?” Huck interrupted. Buck rolled his eyes. 

“Nah dipshit. You didn't realize he was groping me inappropriately? I was trying to get your attention. You were frozen. Why wouldn't you help me?” 

“Listen Buck...I need to tell you something...” Huck started. 

“What, a confession?” Buck replied in a fake, sarcastic voice, before Huckleberry gave Buck a look, that was only reserved for him. Buck hid a smile. “Shutting up.” 

But before Huck could go any further, a door opened and a light broke into the room. Steps were heard and then....

“Why hello, my guests are awake.” Buck immediately paled. He instantly recognized that voice. It was the man who had groped him. 

“Oh no...” Buck said, quietly, and mostly to himself, while Huck gave him a peculiar look, “no, no, no, no...no...not again...” 

“Ah yes, evening...Buck, Huckleberry,” sneered the man. 

“How-?” Buck started to ask. 

“Did I know your name? I overheard your little conversation just now. And by the way, Buck, you should be respectful to your elders.” Buck couldn't help but smirk. 

“Like you?” The man raised an eyebrow at Buck's boldness. “When someone asks you not to touch them, you should listen to them. And the next thing, you should introduce yourself.” The man chuckled. 

“You're a bold one Buck, I'll give you that. But you won't be so brave after I'm through with you. Although I will introduce myself, though Joseph Lott, your boyfriend, should remember me from the past...I'm Travis Barnes.” 

Buck gave his best friend a look he thought he would never to have to give; it was a look of pure disgust. “Huck...you knew this man?”   
Travis crossed his arms and stared at his prisoners with a eerie smile. “Go ahead, Mr. Lott, you've got a little explaining to do to your boyfriend.” 

“Look, we're not together! Get that through your thick skull,” Buck snapped. Travis went over to Buck and snapped him across the face. Buck let out a sharp cry. “Shit!” he cursed, as he spat blood from his mouth, and glared at Travis. 

“Buck!” Huck called out. 

“Shut up, Joe. Look, you two are my prisoners for the time being. I'm calling the shots here. And Joe, you're going to tell Buck why you two are in this mess in the first place. And Buck, don't you give me that dirty look.” 

Huck gave Buck an almost pleading look. “Buck.” He gave up on calling him 'Jacob', since Travis obviously found out Buck's nickname for the show. “I've only dealt with Barnes and his accomplice once,” Huck began to explain. 

“Huck, whatever happened in the past, won't change the way I feel about you,” Buck started, ignoring Travis' eye rolling. “You're my best friend.” 

“Well, to make the long story short, you remember, I used to be a drug dealer...” Huck began, as Buck nodded in understanding. Travis remained unsually quiet. “Well, there was one deal that didn't quite make it.” 

“Was it because you had a run-in with the cops that one time?” Buck guessed. Huck nodded. 

“Yep. I'm mostly a careful driver, unfortunately the cops found the hidden drugs and confiscated them. I could have gone to jail for that, but fortunately, I only had to pay a fine, and they let me go,” Huck finished. 

“Mainly because we were in the middle of it?” Buck asked. 

“Of which I was grateful for. That alone saved me five years in jail,” Huck added. 

“Hmm,” Travis interrupted, and on purpose. “What fine did you have to pay?” 

“Don't tell him,” Buck mouthed to Huck. 

“Buck,” Huck warned, “we don't have a choice, remember?” 

“I don't give a shit,” Buck snapped, ignoring Travis' glare on him. 

“Joseph, I'm waiting,” Travis replied, in a not-so-patient voice, and it won't be the only time he'll use that tone either. 

“Five hundred grand,” Huck answered. 

“What saved you from going to jail?” Travis asked. Huck sighed, while Buck kept his mouth shut. 

“It's a documentary show, and we're in the middle of the second season.” 

“Hmm. Well, I'll think of something. Don't think I'm through with you yet, Mr. Lott. You still owe some me either cash or the drugs. But, I'm in the mood to play with you two...” 

Huck immediately looked over to see that Buck had paled considerably, he knew exactly what Travis had in mind. He glared at the man. “Don't you fucking touch him!” Huckleberry snarled. Travis just laughed, sending chills down both Buck and Huckleberry's spine. 

“Oh Huck, you're a bit too late to be trying to protect your little boyfriend.” 

Travis went over to where Buck was tied, and the rookie tried to scoot away as much as he could with his feet tied to his chair. “Please don't,” Buck nearly pleaded, as Travis bent down to his level. Travis reached a hand out and Buck tried to pull away. “Stop,” Buck tried, as Travis continued to stroke his cheek. 

“Now, now. There's nothing to be afraid, Buck. I'm just wondering if there's any truth between you and Huck?” Buck blinked, clearly confused. 

“Huh?” 

“Now Buck, don't make things difficult. I know you're smarter than you look. Are you and Joe partners, or not?” Travis asked, with a little heat in his voice. Buck hesitated on his answer. He wasn't sure on what the man wanted. 

“Um, we've been friends for life, we're co-workers on the show...” Buck started. 

“Lovers?” Travis questioned. Buck remained silent, trying hard not to look at Huck. His silence told Travis all he needed to know. “Of course, you like Huck, don't you?” he asked. 

“As a friend, yes?” Unfortunately for Buck, that was not the answer Travis wanted to hear. Travis sighed with impatience, and taking his hand, he slapped him in the face. 

“Buck! Oh you son-of-a-bitch!” Huck was straining against his bonds, glaring at Travis, willing him to stop talking with every fiber of his being. 

“Do you love him!?” Travis spat, making Buck wince. Buck hesitated. 

“I love him...” the young rookie whispered. Travis grinned. He knew it.

“Buck, I want you to show me how much you love him.” Travis' words were slow and clear so that Buck could understand. Buck's eyes widened. He understood. Though he looked he was about to be sick.

“...You want me to show you?” Buck asked. 

“Buck, stop listening to him!” Huck was saying. The rookie gave his friend an almost grateful look. “Travis, look. Please, leave the boy alone. This is between you and me.” 

“Shut up, Huck,” Travis snapped. He took Buck's face's in his hands again. This time the rookie didn't look away. 

“What do you want me to do?” the rookie asked, as Travis untied his hands and his feet. 

“I want you to go over and sit on Huckleberry's lap,” Travis said. 

Buck blushed, but only nodded and went over. Huckleberry looked away as the rookie sat down on his lap. Buck placed his hands on his lap and looked at Travis for more instructions. 

“Give your boyfriend a kiss.” 

Buck started, his body tensing up. “...What?” 

“You heard me,” Travis sneered, “kiss him.” 

Buck swallowed. He turned back to Huckleberry. His face was red and he was looking uncomfortable. Huck also didn't know why this wasn't making Buck even more uncomfortable.

“Don't,” Huck said. 

“It's just a kiss,” Buck mumbled, awkwardly. 

“And kiss him like you mean it,” Travis sneered. 

Buck bit his lip, as he swallowed, before he made up his mind. The rookie turned again and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. Huck looked at him in surprise. 

“Buck, what are you...?” 

“Don't hate me,” the boy pleaded, in Huck's ear. 

Closing his eyes, as it was Buck's first kiss with the older man (despite Travis' taunts with them being together), he reached up and placed his lips on Huck's bearded ones. Buck wanted to linger with the kiss a little longer, but then he saw his chance. He let his arms down and started to untie Huck's bonds. Huckleberry noticed this and started kissing Buck more forcefully. Buck was a bit surprised, but he took it for it what it was – Huck was egging him on, distracting Travis for just a few seconds more. 

  
Buck almost had Huck free when he felt a hand on top of his head and he was violently jerked back. He fell off of Huck's lap and landed on the floor with a thud. He winced in pain. 

“BUCK!” Huck shouted, as Travis hauled him up by both his hair and his bandana. He threw a punch at the rookie's face, between the cheek and the eye, and Buck let out a sharp cry of pain. “Dammit, Travis! Stop!” Huckleberry begged. 

  
Travis threw Buck down hard, and the rookie landed on his hands and knees. “You both must be punished for such a crime as attempted escape.” He turned to Buck and with the most evil voice he said, “Unzip me.” Buck almost didn't hear him; he didn't want to hear him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait. But here's the next chapter, its a nice long one. Already working on the next one. 
> 
> Huckleberry - is Joe, Joseph Lott or Mr. Lott. 
> 
> Travis Barnes is my character. He's about the same height as Huck, but younger and stronger. 
> 
> And the drug/jail thing is just a guess.
> 
> I'm also going to apologize to Buck right now (he is my favorite), things are going to get pretty dark for him. 
> 
> .fixed minor mistakes.


End file.
